


Varian’s Swimming Lesson

by Loverofallthingsdisney



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverofallthingsdisney/pseuds/Loverofallthingsdisney
Summary: After Rapunzel and her Friends Defeated the Sephorians and Varian retuned to being good they decided to have a little picnic near the lake. Varian was invited but felt that he didn’t deserve to go after all he did.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel/Original Female Character(s), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Varian’s Swimming Lesson

It had been 2 weeks since Varian had helped Rapunzel take Corona back from the Sephorians, he was still trying to earn back the trust of the people of Corona and Rapunzel. Varian promised himself he would do whatever it takes to get Rapunzel and the people of Corona to trust him again, even through the people didn’t really like Varian from the beginning.

Varian got up and got himself ready, Rapunzel had invited him and all their friends to go to the park lake to have some fun.

“Alright buddy, this is our first outing since...well you know” Varian paused remembering when his father was encased and he was tossed in jail. 

“This is our fresh start Ruddiger, let’s show Rapunzel how grateful we are for pardoning us” Varian said with a determined look.

Ruddiger chitters with agreement while running up to Varian’s shoulders. Varian grabbed his bag, “Dad I’m going to spend the day with the princess I’ll be back later today” Varian said with a smile. 

“Ok son be careful and have fun!” Quirin answered with a smile.

“I will dad” Varian said giving his dad a hug. He was happy that Rapunzel kept her promise and freed his dad. 

Quirin was stunned at the sudden hug, “I love you son” Quirin said returning the hug.

“I love you too dad” Varian answered embracing the hug. 

Varian pulled away for the hug and waved bye to his dad ran out the door. 

Rapunzel, Lance, Catalina,Kiera, and Eugene were already at the park setting everything up, they put out some tables, chairs, and Rapunzel took out the food the place cook made for them. Varian finally made it when they were already done setting everything up. 

“Hey Guys! Sorry I’m late, Ruddiger stopped at an Apple tree for a snack and I thought I’d bring some apples for the picnic heh” Varian explained rubbing his hand behind his head. 

“Here you go” Varian said handing the basket of apples. 

“Thanks Varian! But you didn’t have to, we had everything covered” Rapunzel answered taking the basket of apples. 

“Yeah I know but it didn’t seem right to be invited and not being anything heh..” Varian said with a chuckle.

Rapunzel smiled and pulled Varian into a hug. Varian was still trying to get used to the random hugs Rapunzel would give him. He was not used to the hugs yet, it had been months since anyone cared for him or even hugged him when his dad was encased. 

Rapunzel pulled him away from the hug, “I’m so glad you could come Varian” Rapunzel said with a smile.

“Heh...thanks princess” Varian answered with a slight smile.

Rapunzel left to put the basket of apples on the table. “Alright guys what should we do first?” Rapunzel asked.

“Ooh how about we start with some games!” Catalina shouted.

“Ooh or how we go swimming I know I could beat all of you in a swim race!” Kiara said with excitement. 

“I got a better idea, how about we start by eating first” Lance said smelling the delicious smell coming from the food.

“Those all sound like great ideas, why don’t we juts do all of them. We will play games first to work up and appetite what you guys say?” Rapunzel asked with a smile.

“Yeah that sounds like a good idea” Eugene answered.

“Great then let’s get started!” Rapunzel said with excitement. 

Rapunzel set up the first game, she grabbed two nails or stakes and hammered them to the ground. “Alright guys this game is called horse shoes, the goal of the game is to toss the horse shoe as close to the stake and you get a point, whichever team gets the most points wins.” Rapunzel explained. 

“Are we good?” Rapunzel asked making sure they understood the game. 

They all nodded in agreement. “Great let’s have some Fun!” Rapunzel said with excitement. 

They broke into two teams boys against girls, the girls went first. Catalina grabbed the horse shoe and eyed her initial target and tossed the horse shoe as hard as she could, the horse shoe landed right next to the stake.

“Yes!” Catalina jumped and shouted with excitement. 

“Great job Catalina!” Lance clapped.

Varian and Lance looked over to Lance with a confused look. “What? That was a really good shot!” Lance said In defense. 

The girls just laughed. It was Varian’s turn next, he stretched his arms to loosen them and he grabbed the shoe and took a breath. He put the shoe in front of his face to focus on the target and he tossed it with all his strength. The horse shoe flew and landed right in the center of the stake. 

“Haha yes! Bullseye!” Varian shouted doing his victory dance. 

“Haha Great shot Varian!” Rapunzel applauds with a smile.

“Great shot Hairstripe!” Eugene said giving Varian a high-five. 

“Heh, thanks guys!” Varian said giving Eugene a high-five. 

“Rapunzel was next, she grabbed the shoe, and rubbed her feet on the ground to get a better grip. She moved her arm in a circle and tossed the shoe, it flew through the air and landed right in front of the stake. 

“Hmm, i thought it would have landed right inside the stake.” Rapunzel said with a confused tone. 

“That’s ok Rapunzel, it still counts as a point anyway” Kiara said tapping her on the shoulder. 

“Yeah your right” Rapunzel said with a smile. 

“Alright who’s next” Rapunzel asked the boys.

“I am!” Lance said with pride. 

Lance grabbed the shoe and tossed it with all his strength. The shoe flew into the air and landed way passed the stake.

“Aww Lance!” Eugene said and does a face palm. 

“Oops I guess I don’t know my own strength” Lance answered shrugging his shoulders. 

“Alright so girls have 3 points and boys have 1 it’s downto Eugene.” Rapunzel stated. 

“Hmm how about we make this more interesting, since technically us girls already won, but we will give you boys a chance. Eugene if you get the shoe right inside the middle of the stake it will double your points so it be two points instead of one. How does that sound?” Rapunzel asked Eugene.

“That’s sounds like a fair challenge” Eugene answered.

“Great! So it’s all on you Eugene!” Rapunzel said with a smile.

Eugene grabbed one of the shoes from the ground and put it in front of his face to focus on his target, He took a deep breath and pulled his arm back and tossed it. Everyone was looking at the sky as the shoe flew in the air waiting to see where it would land. After a few seconds it landed right inside the stake. 

“Haha! Yes! We WON!” Eugene shouted with excitement. 

Rapunzel clapped for the boys. “Great shot Eugene!” Rapunzel complimented. 

“Man! We should have won!” Kiara said with a pout.

“Aww it’s ok Kiara, we technically did win, but I decided to give the boys a chance since they have Lance there team” Rapunzel said with a giggle.

“Haha, your right!” Kiara answered with a giggle.

“I heard that!” Lance said defensively.

The girls just giggled. “What should we do next?” Catalina asked.

“I have an idea!” Kiara answered. 

Kiara ran towards Varian and tagged him on the back, “your it!” Kiara yelled and ran away.

“Hey! That’s not fair!” Varian said and ran after her. 

Everyone started chasing each other trying to tag on another, Lance chased the girls and tackled them, the girls started to laugh and giggle. Eugene started chasing Rapunzel but she used her long hair to trip him.   


“Aha! Tag your it!” Rapunzel shouted with a giggle.

Varian was sneaking to tag Rapunzel when Eugene came up for behind him and tagged him. 

“Varian your it now!” Eugene said with a chuckle.

“Hey! I’m gonna get you for that!” Varian yelled running after him.

The tag game had lasted an hour till everyone was tied of running.

“Whew I’m tired and it’s hot” Rapunzel said wiping her head.

“Oh how about we go swimming now?” Eugene said.

“Oh yeah that sounds like a cool...idea!” Lance said making a pun. 

“Haha very funny Lance” Eugene said with a chuckle.

“That sounds like a good idea Eugene it will cool is down, what do you say guys?” Rapunzel asked the girls and Varian.

“Yeah count us in!” The girls replied.

Varian stayed quiet not really knowing what to answer, “Varian are you ok?” Rapunzel asked him.

“Y-Yeah it’s just, I don’t really know how to swim...heh” Varian answered shyly.

“Varian no one taught you how to swim?” Rapunzel asked.

“Well no not really, my dad would have taught me but we were mostly busy with gathering the harvest and he never really got the chance..heh..but it didn’t help either that I was alway inventing and doing alchemy potions all day.” Varian answered sheepishly.

“Well that’s all going to change I’ll teach you how to swim” Rapunzel said with a smile.

“Heh, it’s ok Rapunzel I don’t really like getting in the water unless I’m going to take a shower.” Varian said rubbing his hand behind his head.

“Oh come on Varian! It will be fun! What do you say?” Rapunzel encouraged him with a smile.

“Oh..Ok let’s do it!” Varian answered.

“Yay! Varian you’ll see that you will start swimming and having fun in no time!” Rapunzel said with excitement.

Eugene gave Varian an arm bump, “Don’t sweat it kid, I’ll be here to help you too” Eugene said with a smile.

“Th-Thanks Eugene” Varian Thanked him with an arm bump.

Catalina,Kiara, and Lance where the first ones to get in the lake, Lance did a deep dive and splashed water all over the place. Rapunzel walked into the water and stopped when the water was covering half of her body. 

“Alright Varian it’s your turn, just walk into the water and I’ll hold your hands so you don’t slip.” Rapunzel instructed with her hands stretched out.

Varian took off his shoes and took a deep breath, he grabbed a tree branch to balance himself and put one of his foot into the water. “O-Ohh... that’s c-cold...” Varian said with shivers running through his body.

“Come on Varian you got this” Rapunzel encouraged him. 

Varian put one foot in then he slowly put his other foot in. “Oh-oh that’s c-cold...” Varian kept saying to himself. 

“That’s it, Your doing great Varian! One step at a time” Rapunzel said grabbing one of Varian’s hands. 

“M-Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. I’m-I’m not even entirely sure that these gloves are, uh, waterproofand- OH, I JUST FELT SOMETHING TOUCH MY FOOT!” Varian said with a frightened tone.

“It’s okay, Varian. Just take my hands, you’ve got this.” Rapunzel said with a calming tone. 

“Oh-okay...” Varian stuttered. 

Varian stretched out his arms and grabbed Rapunzel hands. “There you go, I got you” Rapunzel said leading Varian deeper into the water. “See you did it! Your in the water!” Rapunzel complemented with a smile.

“Heh, your right, what do I do now?” Varian asked. 

Eugene looked at Varian, “okay kid so the first lesson of learning to swim is how to float and doggy paddle, here I’ll show you how it’s done.” Eugene said lifted his legs and he started to float. 

“You see how Eugene is laying on top of the water, it’s because he is calm and not panicking, because if you start to panic your body will start dragging you down. And instead of floating you will drown.” Rapunzel explained.

Eugene put his legs down and started to stand up. “Alright kid your turn” Eugene said with a smile.

“Oh-okay” Varian said nervously.

“Don’t worry Varian I’ll be here holding you so you won’t drown” Eugene assured him.

Eugene grabbed Varian and gently lifted his legs, “Now I just want you to lay your head back and try to relax let your body float okay” Eugene said cautiously holding him.

Varian did his best to follow the instructions Eugene gave him, but when he layers his head back and his ears submerged in the water he lifted himself back up.   


“Gah! I don’t like water on my ears” Varian said tiltinghis head to get the water out. 

“Haha! Well you have to get used to it first, once you keep doing doing it the water won’t feel so uncomfortable” Eugene said with a smile.

“Do you want to try again Varian?” Rapunzel asked.

“Heh, yeah I’ll try again” Varian answered pushing the rest of the water out of his ears.

“Ok buddy let’s try this again, you almost had it the first time” Eugene encouraged him.

This time Varian lifted his legs and Eugene held him for support, Varian laid his head back all the way till his ears were completely covered. Varian did his best to relax and not think about the wet feeling I’m his ears.

“Eugene how am I doing?” Varian asked him.

Eugene let go of Varian to answer and Varian’s body started falling back into the water, Varian tried his best to keep his legs and body up but the gravity pulled him down. 

Eugene lifted Varian up before he could sink completely. I’m so sorry Varian! You okay buddy?” Eugene asked with concern. 

“Y-Yeah I’m fine” Varian answered coughing out some water. 

“Eugene why didn’t keep floating? I was relaxed...” Varian asked confused.

“Well once you start to think about something that’s not relaxing your mind starts working and thoughts fill your head and you loose concentration, and your body starts to sink.” Eugene explained. 

“Wow really?...Hmm that’s interesting, maybe If I do some scientific research I can figure out why that happens and I can make a compound that keeps you afloat.....” Varian ranted.

Rapunzel and Eugene looked at each other confused, There was never a day where Varian wouldn’t think about alchemy, Varian kept ranting his ideas.

“Hey Eugene! Come play with us!” Catalina said waving him to come over. 

Eugene looked at Rapunzel, “Think you can finish teaching him?” Eugene asked. 

“Yes of course! I’ve got this.” Rapunzel answered with a smile.

Eugene smiled and went to go join Lance and the girls. Varian was still ranting, Rapunzel put her hand on his shoulder to snap him out of his ranting. “Varian, don’t you want to finish your lesson?” Rapunzel asked.

Varian snapped out of his ranting thoughts and looked at Rapunzel, “Oh heh, sorry princess I was lost in my thoughts again, Yes I would.” Varian answered sheepishly.

Rapunzel taught Varian how to doggy paddle and how to move his arms and legs to swim and keep himself from drowning. Their lesson had lasted 2 hours, Eugene, Lance and the girls played water tag and the girls played water wrestling, Catalina was on Lance Shoulders and Kiera was on Eugene shoulders and the girls wrestled each other. 

Catalina pushed Eugene and Kiara causing them to fall into the water, Catalina had won the game.A few hours had passed by and Rapunzel looked at the sky and saw that it was going to be sunset soon.

“Alright guys I think we had enough swimming lesson and fun for today, it will be dark soon and we still haven’t eaten yet.” Rapunzel said with a smile.

They all got out of the lake, “yeah I’m starving, all that swimming really worked up an appetite” Lance stated.

“Lance even if you didn’t go swimming you would still be hungry” Eugene teased Lance.

They all made their way to the picnic table to sit down and eat. Varian squeezed the excess water out of his clothes and tried to dry himself up as much as he could because he didn’t bring a new pair of clothes. Varian put his gloves and shoes on and made his way to the table, he still felt a bit odd being around people again, for 2 whole years he was alone with no one but Rudigger by his side.

“I just can’t understand after all i did to my friends and to Corona how could they forgive me just like that? How can they treated me like nothing ever happened? I knowRapunzel forgave me but I don’t really deserve her or their forgiveness.” All these questions ran through Varian’s mind.

Rapunzel saw Varian just standing there. She walks over to him. “Varian are you ok?” Rapunzel asked putting her hands on his shoulders. 

Varian looks at Rapunzel, “Y-Yeah I’m fine...” Varian answered looking away. 

“You don’t look okay, Varian what’s wrong? What’s bothering you?” Rapunzel asked with concern.

Varian looked at Rapunzel not really wanting to tell her how he felt, but he knew she would not stop asking till he spoke. 

“It’s just how can you forgive me after everything I’ve done?. You invited me like I was your friend again, like I never hurt you. You taught me how to swim even though you didn’t have to, how can you care for me after everything I did to you and your kingdom?” Variansaid putting his head down with shame. 

Rapunzel stayed quiet pondering everything Varian just told her, she knew it had only been a couple of weeks since they took back Corona from the sephorians and everyone was still trying to get used to Varian being the good guy again. 

“Varian, I forgave you because I know your a good person, I know you regret doing all those things but you did it because you thought it was right and you were desperate to save your dad, I understand why you sis what you did, if I was in your place i probably would have done the same thing.” Rapunzel pauses when a memory enters her mind. She sees cass taking the moonstone and turning against her back at the dark kingdom.  
  
“I-I know what it’s like to have a friend you trust betray you...Varian I betrayed you when I didn’t go and help you when you asked for help during that blizzard, I broke my promise to you and I’m so sorry” Rapunzel tires to hold back her tears.

“Rapunzel you had no choice I understand that now your kingdom needed you, and even if you came with me there was probably nothing you could do to save my dad, I just hate that I learned that after everything I did” Varian said shamefully. 

“Maybe butif I had just gone to see you or check up on you after the storm maybe you wouldn’t have done any of that. I’m really sorry Varian can you forgive me?” Rapunzel asked with a tear falling down her face. 

Varian didn’t understand why Rapunzel felt bad he was the one that did damage to Corona, but he was hurt that she didn’t help him when he asked for help or anyone for that matter.

“Rapunzel I forgive you, I had already forgiven you for that, I have to admit I was hurt when you turned me down but now I know that Corona needed you and there was nothing you could do. But I forgive you princess” Varian answered with a smile.

“Can you forgive me for everything I’ve done? I know I could never earn your trust so easily but I sure will try my best to make up for everything I did” Varian said putting his head down.

Rapunzel looked and Varian and pulled him into a hug, they were both hurting and they were still trying to work things out and forgive themselves for everything they did wrong. 

“Varian I already forgave you for all that” Rapunzel said pulling him away for the hug so see his face. 

“Your a great and very smart kid Varian, you don’t have you prove yourself to anyone your a good person, we couldn’t have taken Corona back without your help, your a great friend and we love you. Don’t ever forget that..I know we are both trying to figure things out but we can do it together, that’s what friends do.” Rapunzel said with a soft smile.

Varian smiled back and pulled her into a hug, “T-Thank you princess! I-I love you too...” Varian said with a smile.

Rapunzel smiled and returned with a tighter hug. Varian was the first one to pull away from the hug “Thanks for teaching me how to swim too, I had fun” Varian said with a smile.

“Your welcome and that’s not all you still have more lessons to learnif you want to get better. If your up for it we can keep teaching you, what do you say?” Rapunzel asked with a smile.

“I-I’d like that, thank you Princess” Varian answered with a smile. 

“Are you ready to join the others?, I told the chef to make your favorite, Ham Sandwiches” Rapunzel said with a cheerfulness.

“Heh really?, You didn’t have to princess but thank you Varian with a smile. 

Rapunzel smiled and grabbed Varian by the arm and pulled him to the table where everyone was sitting down. “There you guys are, what took you so long?” Kiara asked impatiently. 

“Varian and I just needed a little time” Rapunzel answered nervously. 

“Well okay, at least we can eat now” Kiara said. 

Rapunzel passed the sandwich’s. Everyone had a great time, Lance made some jokes that he thought were funny, Rapunzel and Eugene told the stories about their adventures they had after they left Corona. A few hours had passed and the sun had set already, it was time for everyone to go home. 

Lance grabbed the girls,

“Bye Rapunzel, Thanks for inviting us!” Catalina said waving goodbye.

“This was fun! Thank you Princess!” Kiara said with a smile.

“Everything was delicious! See you around Eugene, Goodbye Princess!” Lance waves goodbye. 

Rapunzel and Eugene waved to their friends as they left. Varian put all his stuff in his backpack and was ready to walk back home. 

“Uh, T-Thanks guys for everything... I really had a good time, I should be heading home too dad will be asking for me and it’s a long walk back heh..” Varian said sheepishly.

“Were glad you had a good time, that’s what Eugene and I wanted. Oh and you can come by to the castle anytime to visit us or to even finish your swimming lessons” Rapunzel said with a smile.

“Yeah I’d like that, thank you Princess” Varian said with a chuckle.

“Well I better be going, I’ll see you guys later, thanks again for....” Varian stopped mid sentence he didn’t want to mention anything of the past.

Rapunzel and Eugene looked at each other, they really wanted Varian to know and understand that they forgave him and they aren’t holding anything against him. They both pulled Varian into a hug. Varian’s eyes started to fill with water. He tired his best to hold back tears but he could. 

Once Rapunzel and Eugene embraced him in a hug tears started to fall down his face. Rapunzel pulled him away from the hug to see his face, “Varian I know it’s hard for you to accept this but we already forgave you, there is no need for you to feel guilty for what happed in the past. I know we can’t forget what happed but you have to try and move forward and forgive yourself, just like we did. Your a great kid Varian and we love you” Rapunzel said with a comforting smile.

Varian smiled and embraced them in a hug once more, “Thank you for not giving up on me” Varian whispered. 

“I-I love you guys too” Varian said with a smile.

Eugene and Rapunzel retuned the hug. After a few minutes passed Varian pulled away from the hug and wiped away the tears from his eyes and smiled. Varian started to make his way home, “Bye guys thanks again for everything!” Varian said waving back as he continued walking. 

Rapunzel and Eugene waved back and made their way back to the castle. After a few minutes of walking Varian made it home. He closed the door quietly not wanting to wake up his dad if he was asleep. 

“Hello son, How was the picnic” Quirin asked.

Varian startled when his dad spoke, he did not see him when he came in. 

“Oh hey dad, you startled me I thought you were asleep already heh..but it went really well, I had a greattime” Varian said with a chuckle.

“Oh I’m sorry son I didn’t mean to scare you, I’m glad you had fun, you deserved a break from working on your inventions” Quirin said with a smile.

“Well I’m going to bed, I was just waiting for you to arrive. Goodnight son” Quirin said walking to his bedroom.

“Goodnight dad! I love you!” Varian said as he ran to his dad and gave him a hug. 

Quirin at first was stunned at the sudden hug, 

“love you too Varian” Quirin said returning with a tighter hug.

The End. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired and based off a picture on tumbler I found about Rapunzel teaching Varian how to swim:)


End file.
